(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a space weather monitoring system for polar routes, and more particularly to a space weather monitoring system for polar routes, which provides an aurora-distribution map, an electromagnetic wave absorption map, and space weather information needed for an aircraft flight to an airline, thereby allowing the airline to check the information about the space weather in real time and fully considering a user who is unfamiliar to the space weather.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been no system for monitoring space weather of polar routes, and therefore an airline cannot receive information about the space weather in real time and check space whether the polar routes for safety.